


Belief: Highlighted Power

by Pteriforever



Category: Wolves of the Beyond
Genre: Fellatio, M/M, POV First Person, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-24
Updated: 2013-09-24
Packaged: 2017-12-27 12:46:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/979075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pteriforever/pseuds/Pteriforever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A wolf named Frisktwo does to Faolan what we'd all like to do ;3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Belief: Highlighted Power

**Author's Note:**

> So, I wrote this around a month ago, at an insane hour at night, but somehow didn't get around to posting it until now.
> 
> I apologise for any anatomy errors, which I'm sure there are billions of, and for any other Wtffanfiction-worthy content. That's what happens when I write while sleep deprived XD
> 
> Disclaimer: I am not actually a fan of WotB, I only wrote this because I think Faolan is sexy.

Belief: Highlighted Power  
By Pteriforever

Barely a minute after sunset, I ran out into the open, climbing the grassy hillside. Pushed on by my excitement, I reached the summit in what felt like only seconds, and stared down the opposite slope.

Immediately I saw him; his pale grey fur shining in the dusk, he stood out brightly against the peacefully fluttering grass we were surronded by, much unlike myself with my plain, dark brown fur. My thoughts refocusing on the creature a decent distance in front of me, I was now sure beyond all doubt that he was Faolan.

I took a step forward, unafraid to notify him of my presence. He soon signaled his awareness, turning his head to face me for a moment as I enthusiastically strode nearer.

Now at a comfortable distance, I could examine the stunning silver wolf in greater detail. His eyes conveyed something about his strength of spriit, always something I admired in him. I could sense a powerful emotion; I knew he wanted me.

He stood up after a second, walked over, and nuzzles the top of my head. “I was beginning to think you'd never show up, Frisktwo.”, he said after a moment, speaking softly and warmly. That's one other thing I liked about him; although he was big and intimidating, he was simultaneously soft and gentle.

“Sorry, I... didn't mean to keep you waiting.”, I replied, assuming a mildly submissive posture almost automatically in response to his proximity.

Faolan hardly noticed. “That's pretty much alright~”, he responded, calmly at first but his expression slowly twisting into a cheery smile. 

“So, cutie...~”, he began, his cute green eyes looking over me. From here, I took a quick glance over to his special paw. He was always so touchy about anyone drawing attention to it. I guess it was fair enough that he thought of it as a curse, even though most of us thought it looked kinda cool.

The sound of Faolan finishing his sentence snapped me back to reality.

“...shall we get right to this?”, he asked in a whisper.

These words were exactly what I wanted to hear. “Hehe~ Yes please :3”, I answered, slightly less softly than I would've liked.

Before Faolan could do anything in response, however, a thought suddenly struck me. “Wwait, just wondering, but aren't watch wolves forbidden ffrom this sort of thing...?”

“Not really~”, was the response. “The idea is that no.. .deformities get passed along, so as long as there aren't any she-wolves involved, it's probably okay. Besides – hehehe – I never did like playing by the rules much.

I was vaguely hesitant to accept this last part of his explanation; normally being a well-behaved Clan wolf, I guess I had a loyalty to the aforementioned rules. By this point, however, I didn't really care.

“Oh okay then...”, I said, smiling up to him. “What would you... like me to do? Anything would be fine right now.”

“Well, in that case...~”, Faolan began, then stopped and chuckled a little. “Just do whatever feels right ^.^”

“Okay~!”, I replies, my excitement growing. Less than a second later, I added “So, can I... can I start now?~”, knowing fully that I couldn't resist him much longer.

“Of course, cutie~ All yours ;3”

I didn't need any more encouragement, and, just like that, turned myself around, dropped to below him, and without wasting any more time, I gave his member a gentle lick along its length.

The tall silver wolf reacted with a sigh of satisfaction. “Ohh~ Just what I had in mind~ ;3”, he went on to say. “Take it in, cutie~”

I really liked the way he called me that. It made me feel special for some reason.  
I quickly repeated my action, then, complying with his request, slowly took his tip into my mouth. My instincts told me to do more, but I didn't want this to be over too quickly.

He shivered a little at this, and shifted his hind paws for a moment or so. He didn't say anything, though I could sense the enjoyment coming off his shiny pelt in waves.

Moving a little deeper, I slid more of him into my mouth, to around halfway. With my tongue, I firmly stroked his nice shaft. I must've been doing something right, because as I did this I head a cheerful sound of pleasure from Faolan.

“Nnn... You... really like doing this, don't you~?”, he then asked, clearly trying to excite me further.

“Mhm! <3”, I said as a sort of mumbled affirmative noise. This seemingly send nice vibrations through his length, as he made a similarly happy sound soon afterward.

As I resmed what I was doing, ensuring that my tongue touched every surface it could , he gave a gentle yet firm push with his back half, softly shoving the rest of his cock into mymouth, forcing the tipdown my throat~

My actions became faster and more fiercely lustful as I enjoyed the fact that I was taking the entire thing, all the way to the base.

“Mm~ Cutie, I don't think I'll last much longer like this~!”, I heard him say as I continued, and gave a final effort, moving my head subtly back and forth to add to the nice feelings I was giving to my favourite wolf.

“Nnn!', he said after only a few more seconds. His body tensed up slightly, before he began to releqase waves of his nice hot seeds at the back of my throat. Feeling this, Istopped moving my head, staying where I was until I was sure I had all of it.

Faolan gave a sigh as he finished. Hearing him relax, I slowly withdrew from where I was, giving his tip a last loving lick before sitting up.

“Did you.. like that?”, I breathed. He lay down on his front, prompting me to do the same. “Mm~yes, I'd say so :3 I'm glad you did that, cutie~”.

I affectionately nuzzled his side. “I'm glad too...<3”, I replied quietly to him, moving a little closer so I could enjoy the texture of his fur.

I rested there for a while, until eventually Faolan stood up suddenly and sighed. “I really need to leave... I'd like to stay here with you tonight, of course, but... it's just that they'll get really suspicious if I'm away from the Ring for longer than I need to be.”, he explained quietly. Seeing some vague disappointment in my expression, he added, “Don't worry, I'll visit you sometime soon~ I don't know when yet, but... I've got to do more things with you sometime <3”

My face must've picked up a little as I imagined the possibilities of next tie.

He nuzzles me on my head once more, then looked at me with warmth in his eyes. “Bye, cutie~”.

“Cya, Faolan! <3”, I whispered back.


End file.
